WilyKit
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see WilyKit (2011). WilyKit is one of the youngest ThunderCats and twin sister of WilyKat. Often referred to collectively as the "ThunderKittens", WilyKat and WilyKit are the mischievous duo who frequently get into trouble. More playful and carefree in nature than her cautious brother, WilyKit is nevertheless just as cunning. The inquisitive and playful nature of the ThunderKittens often results in them either getting into difficulties or causing problems for the adult ThunderCats. The wily twins are always trying to prove that they are just as good and valuable as the adult Cats. Strengths WilyKit is very agile as well as cunning. She is able to think of crafty ways to get out of difficult situations. Weaknesses Due to her young age, WilyKit lacks the physical strength to combat a strong foe. Also her inquisitive and mischievous nature makes her and her brother an easy target. Like all ThunderCats, WilyKit is weakened by Thundrainium. Weapons and Equipment Both the ThunderKittens are armed with special stretching Lassos as well as a myriad of Trick Pellets. These pellets can cause explosions, turn into slippery goo, create smoke screens and even turn into giant inflatable creatures among other things. Quotes * "And risked failing your Anointment trails?" - Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: Trial of Cunning * "And we were worried about him". - Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: Trial of Cunning Appearances While the ThunderKittens generally always appear together, there have been a handful episodes in which only one of them has been present. WilyKit appeared alone in ThunderCubs - Part IV, Key to Thundera, Well of Doubt and WilyKat appeared alone in The Zaxx Factor 001. Exodus 002. The Unholy Alliance 003. Berbils 004. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 006. Pumm-Ra 008. The Tower of Traps 009. The Garden of Delights 010. Mandora - The Evil Chaser 011. The Ghost Warrior 012. The Doomgaze 013. Lord of the Snows 014. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 015. The Time Capsule 016. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 018. Spitting Image 019. Lion-O’s Anointment First Day: The Trial of Strength 020. Mongor 021. Return to Thundera 022. Snarf Takes Up the Challenge 023. Mandora and the Pirates 024. The Crystal Queen 025. Lion-O’s Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 026. Safari Joe 027. Return of the Driller 028. Turmagar the Tuska 029. Sixth Sense 030. Dr. Dometone 031. The Astral Prison 033. Dimension Doom 034. Lion-O’s Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning 035. The Rock Giant 036. The Thunder-cutter 037. Mechanical Plague 039. Feliner Part 1 040. The Wolfrat 042. Lion-O’s Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 045. Feliner Part 2 047. Divide and Conquer 048. The Micrits 049. Lion-O’s Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 051. The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin 052. Tight Squeeze 053. Monkian’s Bargain 055. Jackalman’s Rebellion 057. Eye of the Beholder 058. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 059. The Trouble With Thunderkittens 060. Mumm-Rana 061. Trapped 062. The Transfer 063. The Shifter 064. Dream Master 065. Fond Memories 066. ThunderCats HO! Part I 067. ThunderCats HO! Part II 069. ThunderCats HO! Part IV 070. ThunderCats HO! Part V 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part II 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part III 075. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part V 076. Catfight 077. Psych Out 078. Mask of Gorgon 080. Together We Stand 081. Ravage Island 082. Time Switch 083. The Sound Stones 086. Mumm-Rana’s Belt 087. Hachiman’s Honor 088. Runaways 089. Hair of the Dog 090. Vultureman’s Revenge 091. Thundercubs Part I 092. Thundercubs Part II 094. Thundercubs Part IV 095. Thundercubs Part V 096. The Totem of Dera 097. The Chain of Loyalty 098. Crystal Canyon 099. Telepathy Beam 100. Exile Isle 101. Key of Thundera 103. The Formula 105. Bracelet of Power 106. Wild Workout 108. The Jade Dragon 109. The Circus Train 110. The Last Day 111. Return to Thundera Part I 112. Return to Thundera Part II 113. Return to Thundera Part III 114. Return to Thundera Part IV 115. Return to Thundera Part V 117. Frogman 118. The Heritage 119. Screw Loose 123. The Mossland Monster 124. Ma-Mutt’s Confusion 126. Swan Song 127. The Touch of Amortus 129. Well of Doubt 130. The Book of Omens Gallery Tower_of_Traps_(10).jpg Tower_of_Traps_(6).jpg Tower_of_Traps_(4).jpg Slave cap 1.jpg Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Thunderians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Lynne Lipton